El Gimnasio (o la sala de la tortura)
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Hay gente que ama ir al gimnasio, Merlín no entra en esa categoría.


**Título:** El Gimnasio (o la sala de tortura)

 **Resumen:** Hay gente que ama ir al gimnasio, Merlín no entra en esa categoría.

 **Notas:** AU de Merlín, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí.

 **Advertencias:** Solo pensamientos pervertidos de Merlín, slash, obviamente.

 **El Gimnasio (o la sala de tortura)**

El gimnasio: Tiene muchos sinónimos, como la sala de la tortura, el lugar del terror, salón quema-rollitos o grasa, entre otros títulos más que se ganó por su mala fama.

Es decir, hay gente que ama ir al gimnasio, entrenar, Merlín no entra en esa categoría de persona, es más bien la que paga por el gimnasio y va dos clases. Y en las dos clases a las que fue no hizo más que pasarse la hora viendo culos y músculos de tíos que estaban buenísimos. Nadie puede culparlo por apreciar la belleza, pero tendría que haber estado haciendo ejercicio. En esas dos clases conoció a dos chicas: Morgana y Gwen. Buenas chicas, ambas se ofrecían a enseñarles distintas rutinas a los novatos, dependiendo, claro, de lo que ellos quieran ejercitar, o tonificar de su cuerpo. Se hizo amigo casi al instante de ambas. Así que en su tercera vez, se encontró con Gwen, (Morgana no estaba) quien lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo. Y le pidió que la siguiera para empezar a entrenar.

Merlín empezó a estirar, Dios, no se sentía cómodo, no era un ambiente en el que se manejara con seguridad y rapidez, no estaba acostumbrado, menos al esfuerzo físico.

«Recuerda porque viniste Merlín, recuerda porque viniste»

Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, hasta que vio un trasero pasar, el mejor que haya visto en toda su vida, sin duda alguna, subió sus ojos por el cuerpo del desconocido recorriéndolo con la mirada, sus ojos vagaron sin rumbo, y mientras más subía más se deleitaba mirando sus sexys músculos y su ancha espalda, era rubio, y quizás estaba un poco pasado de peso, pero estaba más bueno que comer pollo y después chuparse los dedos. Cuando logró ver su rostro, entonces le fascinó, era sin dudas, lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos eran azules y sus labios rojos, y carnosos. Muchas dudas surgieron en el: «¿Cómo se llamará?», «¿Que hará para tener un cuerpo así?», «¿Me estará mirando?», «Santo Dios, es tan caliente.» Okey eso último no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, pero era completamente cierto. Oh Dios, se sentía un maldito pervertido, y quizás lo era.

Cuando notó que su mirada estaba más tiempo de lo debido instalada en el hombre sexy de ojos azules, entonces desvío rápidamente la mirada, y fue a hacer ejercicio con Gwen. El chico rubio estaba frente a ellos, Merlín se mordió el labio inferior, lo único que quería era llamar su atención.

Pero, con la suerte que tenía Merlín, más bien parecía que el rubio sólo podía prestarle atención a su amiga morena. Muy pronto se odio por el color pálido de su piel, cuando observó que al chico rubio le gustaba un tono de piel más oscuro, una piel más bronceada. Más, sin dudas, se sintió completamente enfermo cuando le sonrió descaradamente a Guinivere y ella le sonrió, ¡también! ¡a él! Tendría que tener escrita en la frente la palabra «Mírame» porque el rubio se giró a mirarlo. Merlín trato de hacer como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no se diera cuenta que ese chico lo miraba, fue casi imposible pero lo logró. Sintió la mirada que recibía siempre más de una vez por parte de cualquier persona, la de «Que raro es este tío» y toda la (poca) atención que tenía del chico sexy, se veía acaparada por su amiga.

Entonces siguió haciendo ejercicio, estaba muriendo (eso sentía el) pero sabía que la bicicleta haría que sus piernas flacuchas sean más fuertes y su trasero este más firme, y era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba (bah, más bien lo que necesitaba era que el rubio le prestara algo de atención, pero si era heterosexual no había nada que hacer) y sin embargo, no se veía bien con la idea de soltar al chico, de dejarlo ir, de dejar que se quede con Gwen. Y lo sabía, era algo estúpido, porque sentía a ese chico como si lo conociera desde hace años, desde hace décadas o incluso siglos.

.

* * *

.

El chico no le prestó atención, sino hasta un día en el que Merlín se hartó de mirarlo siempre a la distancia y nunca decirle nada, no empezaron de la mejor manera, ya que la única forma de acercarse que Merlín pudo pensar fue tirarle la mitad de la botella de agua encima.

Como es una reacción lógica, el rubio se molestó e irrito.

— ¿Qué carajo te pasa, acaso no ves por dónde caminas?

— Quizás tu también deberías tener cuidado y ver por donde vas, cabeza de chorlito.

— ¿Porque no te vas de aquí? Maldito orejudo.

— Oh, ¿y quién eres para obligarme?, ¿el dueño del gimnasio? — su pregunta fue sarcástica, y burlona.

— No, soy Arthur Pendragon. — esperen, Pendragon, conocía ese apellido, le sonaba, ¡sí! ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Era el nombre del gimnasio: Pendragon. — Soy su hijo.

Joder, siempre metía la pata hasta el fondo, pero esta vez, todavía se odio más por ser un maldito torpe.


End file.
